¡¡Todo por ellas!
by Lizzmiu
Summary: Endou Natsumi organiza un baile para las managers, Cada gerente debe llevar una pareja y los chicos son los encargados de encontrar esa "pareja perfecta" después de todo... ellos harían todo por ellas! Más humor que Romance, romance interpretado por ustedes : )
1. Capitulo I

**Pov Normal**

Era un día normal en Raimon, algunos miembros de clubes deportivos llegaban temprano para sus prácticas al igual que algunos estudiantes que iban muy temprano o bien les tocaba limpiar algún salón.

El club de fútbol también tenia su entrenamiento matutino, como siempre los chicos llegaban y eran recibidos por sus lindas managers ...

 _Excepto hoy_

Ninguna de las chicas había llegado a la cede del club.

-¿Donde están las chicas? - preguntó el ex capitán del equipo mirando específicamente a los chicos que siempre llegaban con una de ellas

-Aoi no estaba donde siempre nos reunimos- movió las manos nervioso el actual capitán

-Quizá se enfermaron- sugirió una peli rosa

-¿las tres? ¿Juntas? ¿En serio?

-son chicas Shindou, puede pasar cualquier cosa con ellas y jamás comprenderíamos

-tal vez usted sí Kirino sempai, como no es tan diferente a ellas

-KARIYA! - antes de que él defensa dejara sin un miembro al club, Mamoru Endou apareció.

-Buenos días Chicos! juguemos fútbol! - sonrió como siempre el entrenador, a un lado, la asesora del equipo Haruna Otonashi lo movió un poco

-Entrenado Endou ¿no les va a decir lo de las chicas?

-así! muchachos! ¡Van a hacer una especie de fiesta de parejas para las gerentes de los equipos y tres de ustedes irán con ellas!

-¡¿QUE?! - preguntaron todos al unisono

-Entrenador Endou por favor explique mejor

-¡Bueno! Tres manzanas necesitan tres peras y ustedes serán las peras

-¡Entrenador Endou!

-¡Esta bien Haruna! ¡Tres de ustedes, si ustedes, miembros del club de fútbol, se vestirán de pingüinos y llevarán a una fiesta de parejas a las gerentes de este equipo, si este equipo de fútbol! ¿Mejor Haruna? - sonrió el Entrenador

-Si Entrenador Endou así esta mejor -_- u

-hee Otonashi sensei puede explicarlo de nuevo- pidió Hikaru

-Como saben las gerentes se la pasan ayudando a los equipos de fútbol y no piden nada a cambio, Natsumi san, esposa del entrenador Endou, decidió hacer una fiesta para ellas y un acompañante, así que ustedes deben escoger las mejores parejas para ellas, es algo así como un agradecimiento a su apoyo

-hooooo- dijeron todos a coro

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? - preguntó Shinsuke

-Ahí es donde entran ustedes ¡Decidan! después de todo a los que ayudan son a ustedes -dijo El entrenador sonriendo más de lo normal.

* * *

 _Skip Time_

"¡Pregúntenles cuál es su chico perfecto! los más cercanos a su descripción irán con ellas"

Los chicos se reunieron en el receso para resolver su pequeño problema, todos estaban sentados en el césped.

 _¡Por cierto! Solo tienen dos días! El sábado es la fiesta!_

-Dos dias ?! no lo vamos a conseguir! - grito el chico con apariencia de samurai

-tenemos que preguntarles hoy y escoger a más tardar mañana-concluyo Sangoku

-¿Quién les va a preguntar? - dijo desinteresado Kurama

-yo creo que debe ser el capitán- rió Kariya, Tenma inmediatamente negó con la cabeza

-yo no puedo hacerlo!

-pero tu eres el capitán- Kariya dijo con firmeza

-¡pero me da pena!

-¿que clase de capitán cobarde tenemos?

-¡No soy cobarde!

-una gallina ...

-¡Que no!

-Basta Kariya, lo mejor es que valla al menos tres de nosotros- dijo Kirino- si vamos todos tal vez se incomoden y no nos digan nada, si solo uno se va a acobardar y no va poder preguntar

...

* * *

-¡QUE?! - gritaron las tres chicas

-¡¿para qué quieren saber eso ?! - grito la peli roja

-Curiosidad- todos los chicos,¡Si! ¡todos los chicos del club! ya que ninguno quería ir terminaron yendo todos

* * *

 _ **Holiii! Es mi primer Fic de Inazuma, no será muy largo...**_

 _ **Espero les guste!**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario es bienvenido ^^**_


	2. Capitulo II

_-¿Como seria su chico perfecto?_

Todos miraron expectantes a las gemas Aoi y Midori, no era necesario preguntarle a Akane para saber quién era su chico perfecto, "Shin-sama" era la respuesta obvia, hasta el tonto del equipo ya se había dado cuenta, claro que el único que no sabia era el mismo Shindou.

Paso un rato y nadie contestó, los chicos comenzaron a impacientarse y ponerse nerviosos, las chicas estaban algo incomodas pero por fin una decisión hablar.

-ojos del color del cielo, su pelo de un tono rubio acercándose al dorado, que desprenda amabilidad y sonría mucho

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a la castaña, su descripción no fue ni siquiera cercana al ex capitán del Raimon ... en la realidad no describía a nadie en particular, quizás el más cercano era el chico de orbes cyan, que tenía un poco de la descripción con excepción del pelo.

-Akane sempai no hay nadie así en el equipo-dijo Hikaru

-preguntaron el chico perfecto ¿no? nunca dijeron que alguien del equipo- ladeo su cabeza un poco a la izquierda

Tanto las chicas a su lado como los chicos estaban sorprendidos. De repente la peli naranja sonrió.

-si ese es el caso el mio seria un chico fuerte, que sea alto y sus ojos muestren decisión- dijo Midori alzando el brazo, a todos les salieron gotitas de la cabeza, seria difícil encontrar a alguien así

Todos voltearon a mirar a la peli azul, la chica estaba muy nerviosa

-ahh el mio seria ammm ammm que sea ¡hombre! - la descripción de Aoi dejo a todos en el suelo

* * *

-bueno con esas descripciones en mente ¿Quién va? pregunto Kirino

-pues con Akane serias tu-respondió Nishiki

-pero a ella le gusta Shindou! - respondió el peli rosa, no es que le molestara llevar a la chica sino que creía que ella estaría más feliz con su mejor amigo

El peli gris abrió los ojos como si le hubieran revelado la verdad sobre el universo

-le gusto a Akane ?! -

-akane sempai le gusta Shindou san ?! - pregunto Tenma

-ho por dios! par de idiotas- dijo Tsurugi, si el chico que casi no (según) le importaba nada estaba así, muchos otros querían aventar al dúo por la ventana.

-pero no tengo nada de la descripción-exclamo el peli rosa

-ella hablaba más de un príncipe ¿no? dijo dijo Hikaru

-su descripción es más como Koushi de 1- D- Tenma dijo de la nada

-Koushi? Quien es ese? - pregunto Kariya

-es un chico que esta en el club de periodismo, es rubio, amble y sonríe mucho

-¿sera él? - murmuro Sangoku

-no creo ... no tiene los ojos azules, ah ya sé! que Kirino sempai se fusione con Koushi san! serian el chico perfecto de Akane sempai- sonrió Tenma

-Es una idea increible Tenma! - su fiel amigo lo secundo

-Ho claro ¿como vamos a hacer eso? - Kirino intento no sonar sarcástico ni mucho menos grosero

-usted tiene los ojos que ella quiere, Koushi tiene el pelo y los dos tienen la personalidad ... ¡no puede salir mal!

-yo digo que valla Shindou

-por que se complican la vida con la chica que dio la mejor descripción, las otras dijeron cosas más vagas! - Nishiki grito

-yo puedo conseguir al de Aoí -se ofreció Tenma

-si, si dejemos a Sorano san a manos del tigre- Kariya abrazo por los hombros al capitán erizandolo por completo

-¿Tigre?

-bueno ya tenemos que Tenma "conseguirá" al chico de Aoi ¿Que hacemos con las otras chicas?- pregunto Hanami

-Kirino va con Akane- dijo Sangoku

-pero le gusta Shindou! es una fiesta de parejas ella preferiría ir con él

-yo puedo ir- sugirió Shindou

-Shindou no quiere ir - continuo Kirino ignorando a su amigo

-pero acabo de decir que si

-Cumples con casi todo de la descripción- afirmo Sangoku

-pero no se bailar! que haré cuando me lo pida?

-yo sé bailar- menciono Shindou

-pues no sé, tomas clases con alguien!

¿Me están escuchando?

-¿y si pone todo romántico todo y tengo que besarla? me voy a congelar!

¿Por qué estas pensando en eso? - Shindou miro confundido al peli rosa

-pues sencillo! practica con la almohada- Sangoku respondió

-por que no me escuchan ?!

-aceptas la misión soldado? - Sangoku tomo por el brazo al defensa

-creo que si

-muy bien Ranmaru se va con Akane- Todos comenzaron a gritar felicitándolo, el peli rosa volteo a su mejor amigo, quien estaba teniendo un encuentro con la pared del club

-Que estas haciendo Shindou?

\- conversando con la pared... ¿tu crees? - Kirino decidió no decirle nada, quizá después de otros golpes Shindou se cansaría de golpearse o se desmayaría

-bueno amm continua

-bien queda Midori- exclamo Sangoku

Después de hacer una hermosa fila para medir las estaturas de los muchachos se quedaron con dos Trurugi Kyosuke y Nishiki ryoma

-altos ... listo, haber fuertes ...

-pues no se ven mal ... deberían ir a hacer pesas un poco y ya- agrego Hanami sonriendo

-fuertes así que digan que fuerte están estos condenados pues no ... pero no hay otra cosa- rió Kariya

-¿Que otra cosa pidió?- preguntó Sangoku

-mirada determinada

-uno tiene mirada de querer matar a alguien y otro de estúpido- sonrió Kariya

-a quien le dijiste estúpido ?!

-¡¿qué vamos a hacer ?! no podemos hacerles esto, ellas siempre nos han apoyado y cuidado de nosotros pero no podemos ni siquiera conseguirles una cita decente! Tenemos que darles lo mejor de acuerdo a lo que nos pidieron ... es lo mínimo que se merecen

Tras el discurso de Sangoku todos asintieron decididos a conseguir lo mejor para cada una de ellas

-bien regresando a Midori san ¿Que hacemos? - preguntó Shindou

-y si quieres piedra papel y tijeras para ver quien va- sugirió Shinsuke, todos voltearon a verlo ligeramente molestos

-Suena bien para mi- dijo Tenma y todos asintieron de inmediato

El juego se realizo y el chico que se escogió fue ...

-ni modos Nishiki eres su cita

-ahhhhgg! ¡¿Por que yo ?!

* * *

 _ **Soy la única a la que Shindou le parece muy distraído para no darse cuenta de que lo stalkean xdxd**_

 ** _Buenoo así es un amor y yo creo que el sería muy caballeroso_**

 ** _Como sea! Gracias por leer ^w^_**


	3. Capitulo III (Final)

-muy bien, Kirino ira con Akane, Midori tiene una Nishiki ... Tenma, sobre Aoi ¿ya está todo listo?- dijo Sangoku, todos sonrieron al capitán, ¿quién iba a decir que el mismo se ofrecía para ser la cita de la gerente que más lo ha a apoyado?

En la mente de los chicos no hay mejor pareja para Aoi que el mismo capitán

-¡Claro! de hecho solo necesito confirmar- Tenma saco su celular y marco un numero- ¡Hola! ... sobre el favor ... aja ... seria el sábado, si por favor ... ¡se lo agradezco mucho!

El castaño sonrió y levanto el pulgar indicando que todo estaba listo

-Espera Tenma! quien-con quien hablabas? - pregunto Shindou pensando en lo peor

-¡pues con la cita de Aoi! ¡Conseguí al hombre más hombre que conozco!

-Tenma eres un estúpido- dijo Tsurugi con una venita sobre saliendo de su frente, todos los demás mirando con ganas de enterrarlo vivo

-¡¿pe-pero que hice ?!

-se suponía que la cita de Aoi serias tu! - grito Kariya

-¡¿YO?! pero ... iba a decir que no era con la descripción pero en realidad todos cumplimos con ella

...

-cierto ...- Hikaru saco su celular y comenzó a teclear- como según internet todos cumplimos con ser hombres

-¡Tenma vas con ella y punto!

-bueno...

Dijo el castaño, el pobre muchacho sentía un calor subiendo desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

* * *

 _Con las chicas_

-¿para qué nos habrán preguntado eso? - dijo Aoi tomando un poco de su jugo, la peli anaranjada observo a la peli azul con duda- me refiero a los chicos, ¿por que nos preguntaron sobre nuestro "chico perfecto"?

-quien sabe... pero oye Akane tu descripción no es para nada parecida a Shindou- codeó a la chica de su lado

-¿tu crees?

-bueno Shindou no es de los que sonríen mucho, es más parecido a Kirino lo que dijiste y ... ah ese chico de ahí

-ohhh es Koushi de 1 D

-mmmm yo lo saque de un personaje de una serie, ven- la peli ceniza mostró su celular

-tienes muchas imágenes de él, debo admitir que si es un chico perfecto

-¿ustedes de donde lo sacaron?

-yo ... pues de esto- al igual que ella, su mejor amiga le mostró la imagen de un chico de una serie

-tambien un personaje hee

La menor de las chicas se sonrojo por completo, ella sabia muy bien la tontería que dijo

-y Aoi ... ¿te gustan hombres?

-¡me equivoque! - cubrió su cara con sus manos avergonzada

-mmm... ¿para que nos habrán preguntado eso?

-¿no sera para el baile organizado para las managers?

-si es para eso no deberían molestarse tanto por el chico perfecto, a mi basta ir con alguien con quien pueda hablar y no aburrirme ¿para que quiero al chico perfecto?

-Si Shin sama fuera mi pareja no podría ni hablar con él de los nervios, preferiría alguien con quien no pueda morir de un ataque al corazón

-mmmm creo que si sería el caso ... iría con Tenma, con el muy fácil hablar ... alguien como Trurugi kun me pondría nerviosa

-yo con... con ninguno, todos menos Nishiki

-mmmmm creo que Kirino kun estaría muy bien- las tres sonrieron esperando que los chicos las entendieran

* * *

Al final como ella pensaron las llamaron los chicos para decirles cuales eran sus parejas, todo lo contrarió a lo que deseaban...

-bueno Tenma se asustó un poco y se puso tan nervioso que ya no quiere salir de debajo de su cama, así que Tsurugi ira contigo Sorano san -La chica maldecía a su amigo de la infancia mientras que pedía a dios que eso fuese una broma, quizá se enferme o la atropellen en unas horas, pensó.

-Kirino tomo clases avanzadas en el baile dos días seguidos y bueno está en el hospital por un desplome de cansancio, así que Shindou ira contigo Yamada-san, y Nishiki bueno él está bien así que todavía ira contigo Seto san

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito de la peli ceniza y la mirada de la oji esmeralda eran suficiente para saber que la elección fue un desastre

 _El baile bueno ... eso también fue un desastre_

* * *

 **Escena Extra**

-Endou kun ¿ya vienes para la casa? - el castaño estaba sentado en una piedra con el teléfono en mano

-¿he? es que Tenma me pidió que viniera hoy aquí ... llevo dos horas esperando- lloriqueó el entrenador del Raimon

 _"Usted es el hombre más hombre que conozco"_

-¿este es acaso un entrenamiento especial?

Miro al cielo con estrellas en sus ojos, se paro decidido en no decepcionar a su pequeño amigo amante del futbol

-¡NO TE DECEPCIONARE TENMA!

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer~~ n.n_**

 ** _Siento que a estas managers a pesar de ser adorables ( en mi punto de vista) no se les quiere mucho o no se les recuerda :c, se centran mucho en los chicos pero ellas también están ahí nwn, también haré fics en las primeras magagers de Raimon pero por lo mientras esta fue mi idea._**

 ** _Si quieren alguna pareja en especial de esta saga, en el normal o en Ares, yo con gusto podria hacerlo ^^_**

 ** _Claro que prefiero hacerlo con trama, corta o larga, si tengo una idea para la pareja que pidan puedo hacerlo :D_**

 ** _Si no... yo lo lamentooo mucho ^^u_**


End file.
